Putting up
by MissPoodle
Summary: Harry and Hermione have become Head boy and girl. They have been givin special privileges by Dumbledore to allow them and Ron a seperate common room from the rest of Griffindor. They must solve the secret of Voldemort and Ron and Hermione's constant fight
1. The Common Room

Harry, and Ron paced around the new common room Dumbledore had provided for them. "You know you two aren't going to get anything done by just pacing around the new room," Hermione said crossly.

"It's better than doing our potions report," Ron snapped back.

"You wouldn't have that report if you two hadn't been fooling around," Hermione replied.

"What a load of rubbish!" Ron yelled, "Snape hates us and you know it!"

"Yes, well," Hermione started, her anger started bubbling. "This time you deserved it!" She huffed and turned back to her arithmancy report.

"Will you two stop?" Harry yelled. "The last thing we need is for you two to have another row. Besides, we have more important matters to deal with than homework! Like what Voldemort is doing about the prophecy!"

Ron and Hermione bolth stopped. "But, Harry, we have no connections, no way to know what he's doing," Hermione said faintly.

"Did that stop us last time?" Harry said. "No! We didn't have any information then either, but that didn't stop us from figuring it out!" He sat down in one of the big, red armchairs Dumbledore had conjured up.

"We went there because you saw _Sirius_," Hermione yelled. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," She said.

Tears sprang to Harry's eyes. He wiped them away with the hem of his black robes. "It's ok," Harry said as he wiped a tear out of his eye. Harry thought of the moment two years ago when Sirius had disappeared behind the veil in the department of mysteries. He had not quite gotten over the death of his godfather. He, Ron and Hermione had made a deal not to talk about it. But that didn't stop the whispering in the halls. It didn't stop the continued whispering of, _"Did you hear, He lost his Godfather," _or, _"Sirius Black was his Godfather, It's not much of a loss is it, Not for us anyway." _The whispers stopped when Harry looked at the speaker, but that didn't stop him from hearing them.

Harry wiped another tear from his eye. "I think we should talk about it in the morning, before Transfiguration."

Hermione and Ron nodded. Then, they all went off to their separate dormitories.

Harry walked slowly up the cold, gray steps to his dormitory. He quickly undressed and got into his fourposter bed. The silk sheets draped around him. He quickly found himself falling into a dream.


	2. The Jr Order of the Phoenix

"Harry, Harry, wake up!" Yelled Ron. He pulled the covers off Harry. Harry shivered and rolled into a ball for warmth. "Harry, you have to wake up! You slept right through our meeting! We thought you died!"

Harry sat straight up. "I _what?_" He yelled. "Oh, Ron I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, mate, just get up before you miss Transfiguration!" Ron said.

"_Why_ didn't you wake me up?" Harry said. He hopped out of bed and dressed quickly.

"Hermione and I agreed it was just best to let you sleep. Unless you're ok with it then it was my idea!" Ron said. Harry laughed and ran down the stone stairs, taking them two at a time. Ron quickly followed.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, launching herself onto him. "I was worried! You never sleep through a meeting of the Jr. Order of the Phoenix!"

"Ok Hermione slow down," Harry said. "Ok, number one, what's the big deal? I just slept through_ one_ meeting at five o'clock in the morning, nothing to be concerned over. Two, I thought it was a mini meeting between us three. I had no idea you planned to invite the entire Jr. Order of the Phoenix!"

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione apologized, "I just did it this morning. I was planning on telling you when you woke up. But, anyway, on a lighter note I brought breakfast brought up for the meeting. You can have what's leftover if you want, or you can go down and get a proper breakfast." She geastured to the table where seven empty bowls of oatmeal were sitting. One was still full of oatmeal. Harry realized this bowl was for him. Each bowl was accompanied by a empty glass of orange juice. Even the glass meant for Harry was empty

"Sorry about that, Harry" Ron said, seeing Harry stare at the empty glass of orange juice. "Neville spilt his. We had to give him yours. I'll call down to the kitchen for another if you like. Dobby'll be happy to bring it to you."

"I'll call, thanks," Harry said. He walked to the other side of the room and pushed a button. "One glass of orange juice." He said into a microphone jutting out from the wall."

"It will be right up, Mr. Potter, sir," A squeaky voice replied. Harry let go of the button and walked over to the armchair. He sat and thought about the Jr. Order of the Phoenix while Ron and Hermione cleared the table.

The Jr. Order of the Phoenix was like the original Order of the Phoenix, except it was for Hogwarts students. It included, Neville, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Pavarti, and Padma. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided that only fourth year and above could join, because of the lack of proper magic. It was to be kept a secret and not told to anybody. The meetings were held in their common rooms on Tuesdays and Thursdays, in the morning, as not to interfere with quittich.

A glass of orange juice appeared on the table next to the oatmeal. "Well," began Ron, "I guess the house elfs have found a new way of service. "Enjoy, Harry." He went back up to his dormitory to get his things for class.


End file.
